Help ME!
by LeaveIt2Me13
Summary: THis is so you guys forgive mme for the crappy  story!Well ui hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

A girl with long pink hair and deep emerald eyes was walking to the edge of town. The sun was out and the birds were singing but she felt so sad that day. She was going to the sand village to heal the wounded and get some R&R. She was halfway there when someone called her name.

"Sakura!! Sakura wait!"

She turned around to see a boy her age with shiny spiky blond hair, big blues orbs for eyes, and faded whisker marks on his cheeks. "Hey Naruto. Is there something I can help you with?"

The boy had finally caught up to her. He grins one of his usual fox grins. "Not really Sakura just I wanted to see you before you go. How long are you supposed to be gone?"

"I think Tsunade said I will be over there for 5-6 months." Sakura continues to walk and Naruto follows.

"Oh man really? Your going to be gone for so long." A pout crosses his face.

"Ya but no worried I will be back as soon as im done." They arrive at the gate leading out of town. "Well Naruto I guess this is where we separate." tears started falling from her emerald eyes "Take care of Sasuke and everyone while im gone ok? And Naruto please take care."

Strong arms wrap around her small figure. "Don't cry Sakura. It wont be that long. And I will make sure everyone is taken care of…even Sasuke. Bye Sakura." He slowly lets go gives her a smile and turns to walk away.

She watches him leave and then looks around her. She had the funny feeling that she wouldn't be coming back. At least not as soon as Tsunade said. She steps pass the gates and starts her long walk to the sand village.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later she can see the village off in the distance. I wonder if Gaaraa knows im coming. Its been a couple years since I last saw him. She becomes lost in thought of what he was like and what he might be like now that she doesn't notice a wall of sand sneaking up on her. Suddenly it collapses and Sakura spins around because when the sand fell it made a rain hitting the roof sound. Standing in front of her is a tall young man who looks just a few years older than her. He has short spiky dark red hair, cold emotionless turquoise eyes, and a red tattoo over his right eye that says love. He was looking at Sakura and the sand was shifting beneath his feet. "H-hey Gaaraa. How have you been?"

He doesn't answer for a minute than says "Hello Sakura. I was informed by Tsunade that you were coming today. I shall escort you the rest of the way."

Sakura smiles at him. "Ok." He didn't answer my question.

They start to walk towards the village and Sakura makes another attempt at conversation. "So how are you and your siblings?"

Gaaraa ignores it for a little bit but than decides to respond "Im well as for my siblings there just as useless as ever. Temari is head over heels about some guy named Shikamaru and Kankuro is being moody."

"That's good that your well. And Temari has some competition because Shikamaru likes Ino."

Gaaraa doesn't respond to that and so they just walk until they enter the village where Sakura is immediately wrapped in a pair of arms unknown to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura squealed as she spun around to see who was holding her. To her immense surprise it was Temari. What is Temari doing?? Last I remember she didn't like me or Ino. "Hey Temari. How are you?"

Temari let go and smiled. "Im good Sakura but umm I got a few questions for you."

"Ok ask away." I wonder what's so important that it couldn't wait till we were actualy in the village.

"How is Shikamaru? Is he seeing anyone? Does he likes blonds or brunettes? What's his favorite thing to do in his free time?" She looked at Sakura with girlish curiosity in her eyes.

"I told you she is obsessing over Shikamaru." Gaaraa says which makes Sakura jump because she wasn't expecting him to speak.

"heh ya you did. Ok umm Shika is good, he is seeing Ino, he likes blonds, he likes to sit under a tree an just think. Sorry Temari."

Temari's eyes immediately fill with tears. "he chose that load mouth…" she ran off back to the village after she said that.

Gaaraa just stares off into the distance while Sakura starts to slow down as she walks. I feel really bad for Temari. It must be horrible to be in love with someone and have them already have someone. Sakura thought of Sasuke and how she would do anything for him. I hope he is ok. Im sure Naruto is doing as I told him. Suddenly Gaaraa speaks "So why do you have your medical equipment with you?"

Sakura looks up at Gaaraa an says "im here to heal the wounded. Didn't Tsunade tell you that?"

Gaaraa stops walking "What wounded? There is no one in need if medical assist. Tsunade said to me that you are just here for a break of everything at home."

What? Why would Tsunade tell me I was here to help the wounded when there are none. "Oh ok. So since im not here for anything except a vacation then where am I to be staying." I thought I was going to be staying in the medical camp but I guess not.

"You will be staying in my house I have an extra room across the hall of mine. Temari and Kankuro moved out a couple months ago."

"oh ok." She smiles sweetly and speed up to be right next to him. "So Gaaraa not to be nosy but are you into anyone right now?" Why am I asking him that????

"No. Why?" He looks at her skeptically.

"Oh no reason." She blushes a little. There almost to the village. "So what do you do for fun here?"

"Fun? Nothing at least that concerns me I just train or sit in my room." They finally enter the village and they walk towards the largest house Sakura has seen besides Sasuke's.

"Is this where you live?" Wow its so big…

Gaaraa pulls out a key "Yes this is where I call home." He unlocks the door and walks in to the living room with Sakura close behind. They walk up the stairs and turn into a room with a small bed fit for one next to a window that looked out over the entire village, a closet that would fit everything Sakura owns and more, and a desk with paper and pens ready to be used.

"This is your room. If you need anything you can ask me or find Temari. Well im going to be in my room." He leaves without another word.

Wow this room is spacious. The paper will be very useful so I can keep Naruto updated on how I am. She starts to unpack the meager amount of items she brought with and put them in the closet. Yawn I think I'll go to sleep for awhile then go out. She walks to the bed and slips in between the covers and drifts to sleep with thoughts of Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up several hours later with sun streaming through her window painting her face with the light. Mmmm that felt really good. She sits up and looks around the room. That's I nearly forgot that im in the sand village. I wonder what there is to do here…maybe I should ask Gaara for a tour around the village. She hops off the bed and walks out her door straight to Gaara's room. She knocks once and here's shuffling on the other side. The door opens slowly and not all the way as if he is hiding something. She gives him a small smile "So uh Gaara would you like to go do something? I'm really bored of just staying in this house."

He looks at her for a moment as if trying to find a way out of going but soon discovers he cant think of one so he just slips out of his door and walks down stairs with Sakura following behind. They exit the house and are bathed in beautiful sunlight. Gaara looks at Sakura and saw what looks to him like an angel with the sunlight sparkling around her like magic. He could feel his heart start racing and his face grow slightly red as he gazed at her. Sakura notices this "Gaara are you ok?"

Gaara shakes his head slightly to clear his head and replies "Yeah. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. You choose since you live here."

As if I know where anything is. I am always in my room during my free time. "How about we just wander till we find something."

"Sounds like a plan." Sakura starts to walk in a random direction and Gaara follows.

They are walking in silence for 10 minutes when Sakura decides she no longer likes being quiet. "So Gaara what were you doing in your room while I was asleep?" She was still pondering about what could be in Gaara's room. She imagined a lot of the color red and a panda bear.

"I was going through some old photo's." Than he gave her a look saying why do you want to know?

"That's cool. I just thought of something. You must have a picture of when you were little right?" She was looking at him hopefully.

"I think I have a few somewhere. Why?" He looked at her a bit confused.

He ask why a lot. "Because I want to know if you were as handsome back then as you are now." Did I just say that?

Did she just say that? Gaara was looking at Sakura in a peculiar way trying to figure out if she meant it or not. He decided he didn't care but for some blushed slightly every time he thought of it. They continue to walk until they find a small oasis. You would think there wouldn't be one out here. They sat in front of the water and watched the kids run around until they left. Gaara's eyes ended up wandering to an unusually quiet Sakura. She had taken her shoes off and playing footsies with the water. She looks adorably child like. He didn't even notice that he was staring at her with a look of longing until she turned around to see him. "Are you ok Gaara? You look kind of funny."

She moves closer to him which makes his face go slightly pink. "Are you sick?" She puts her forehead to his to see if he has a fever. He turns scarlet.

"Well you don't have a temperature so I don't understand why your so red. I guess it could be the heat." She slowly moved away from his face but before she could move all the way away Gaara took a chance at a feeling in his gut and pulled her into him and softly laid his lips on hers. She closed her eyes slowly as she pushed back on his.


	4. Chapter 4

Gasping for air Sakura pulled away staring slightly in awe at the boy in front of her. She looked at his slightly red lips that shone with what looked like her lip gloss. His eyes seemed softer now and the most amazing thing was that he was giving her a small smile. She had never thought in her wildest dreams that Gaara would smile even more so at her. Sasuke's cold expressionless face flashed in her mind making her feel weak and ignorant. Sasuke gave notice to her and never gave the smallest notion that he cared for her like she did him. She was thinking of a spring afternoon much like today when she and Sasuke were alone…  
-----------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Stop your whining. Your just like the rest of them." Sasuke's tone was harsh and annoyed.

"B-but sas-Sasuke-Kun I really do. And I will never stop." tears were streaming down her cheeks like small rivers. She couldn't believe that he would turn her down so cruelly.

He turned to stare her down with a cold and practically heartless glare. "Love? You think love is just a word that is instantly returned. Do you even know me? How can you love someone you know nothing about?" he walked away leaving her crying in the middle of the ally.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I told him I would love him forever…but why do I feel like I was wrong back then. She looked at Gaara's green eyes and her heart skipped a beat. Her face was painted with a light pink blush and she moved out of the red heads lap. His smile disappeared as soon as she was seated several feet away from him. "G-Gaara why did you kiss me? I mean we barely know each other…" she was slightly confused about her feelings and why she hadn't stopped him.

Gaara looked up at her confused. Tsunade didn't tell her…what is that hag up to?  
--------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gaara stood in a nicely furnished office belonging to the 5th hokage Tsunade. She had requested his presence to discuss an important matter that she did not disclose in the letter. Late for her own meeting he thought as the doors behind him flew open and the hokage walked in. She gave her apologies and excuse for tardiness which he felt no reason to respond to. He was also to busy looking at the young medical nin in training. Her long pink hair swaying as she followed after her teacher. Her emerald eyes sparkling in the faded light. Her name was burned in his memory and her image was recurring in his dreams. His mouth was dry and he couldn't form words. He barely uttered hello as she walked out of the room. A pout crossed his face because she hadn't seemed to have heard him so he walked swiftly to a chair and turned his attention to Tsunade who was already drinking down her sake.

"Thank you for so soon Gaara. As you know our two villages are on the rocky side and could go to war at any moment. I wish to propose a deal so our two villages can be more united than it has been in a long time." her amber eyes were staring straight into his green ones. He gave a small nod and she continued "If it would be that yourself and one of the female ninjas here in the village were to be united in marriage than our village would be no longer in fear of conflict. I have a list of names here that would make good partners. It even comes with pictures." she handed him a folder before he could protest the thought of being married at his age.

He opened the folder and his eyes fell upon the pink haired medical nin in training that he couldn't seem to help but think about all the time. His heart began to beat as if it were racing a cheetah just so it could live. "Sakura Haruno…." he whispered the name to himself "This medical nin if that is fine. When can she arrive?" he had meant to turn down the idea of marriage but he couldn't help himself as soon as he saw her face and the thought of them being together made his heart go insane. He didn't even hear that Tsunade said she would arrive in two weeks time.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Gaara please answer me…" her voice had wrenched him back to the present.

"I had a feeling in my stomach or somewhere…" he looked away. She doesn't know the real reason she is here…I cant tell her…not yet at least…

She blushed lightly "…we should go back…" she stood up and walked over to him extending her hand out to him.

His jade eyes met her emerald ones and his went a shade of light pink. She grew impatient and picked up his hand to pull him up. She mumbled something about her hand being cold so they walked hand in hand back to Gaara's home.


End file.
